nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Keyome
" So you wanna throw down huh..." 'Character First Name:' Keyome 'Character Last Name:' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username:' DeliriousAres 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 05/25/186 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'7 'Weight:' 115 All muscle baby! 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' X shape scar along the right cheek 'Affiliation:' 'Relationship Status:' In love with Yen 'Personality/Behavior' Keyome is... brash, loud, obnxious, angry, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the wilderness and is now stuck in civilzation as we know it. When he was truly never ready to be. A Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living in the wild for so long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass aray of women throughout the village just yet. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother, and aunts, and sisters. So when Keyome is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbareable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better.It's been noted that when someone touches Keyome with his permission and good graces he tends to lose his sanity, quickly attempting to physically damage people utterly and completely if need be and possible. Over time, Keyome has simmered down but only slightly. Acting a bit more proud due to him becoming a Chunin and bragging about it. His arrogance and hot-headedness go hand and hand as he charges into any everything head first. His will to never back down honestly makes him a worthy opponent. Even whe he's down to his last breathes of life. Keyome will keep fighting dispite this being so. He believes in friendship, and survival. And that Friendship is a key tactic to survival itself. He'd lay down his life for those he cares about with no quesion. 'Nindo: (optional' " Your weak sauce..." 'Summoning:' TBA 'Bloodline/Clan:' Sarutobi Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Chunin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' Chakra Blades A highly uniquely-designed trench knife, these blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. The knives are made from a special metal that can be infused through "chakra flow" with elemental chakra or even Yin–Yang chakra to produce added effects. According to Observers, the blades are able to absorb the chakra type of the user, and become the origin of a technique, for the user. Ninja of the past have coupled these knives with their taijutsu skills to devastating effect, such that they could take out nine Otogakure ninja in a matter of seconds. When infused with wind-natured chakra, they can easily pierce and cut through stone and even metal. The knives' sharpness and effectiveness can also be maximised if the person has better control of their chakra 'Strengths' *Taijutsu *Strength *Speed *Stamina 'Weaknesses:' *Chakra Manipulation *Kyujutsu *Fuinjutsu *ShurikenJutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 10 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Chakra blades '''Total: 35.5 'Jutsu List:' Keyome isnt that good at using ninjutsu so he doesnt have alot of prior knowledge towards it. But he can do the ones he can. #Eight Gates #1000 Meter punch #Body flicker #Subby Jutsu! #Drunken Fist #Derangement Palm #Demonic Rush #Strong Fist #Chakra Blade: Straight Line # Taijutsu style ( This is simply a general base of his fighting style as a whole.) 'The Unamed Style' Keyome enjoys a good brawl, and seems to prefer fighting with his fists, he loves to fight using his physical skills if he wants to enjoy a good battle, Ninjutsu never being a strong suit. A tactic he sometimes employs is to fight with his fists at close range, and once the opponent leaps back to dodge an attack, Keyome will attempt to Knock them off gaurd with a smoke bomb or something of the sorts. Ironically Keyome comes off as an Idiot but initially he defeated his enemies by outsmarting them . But as the years progressed in later battles, this is not emphasized as much, and tends to defeat his foes with his strength or a boost of power he gains from a dire situation or from rage. Unless he is in a dangerous situation, Keyome is a very aggressive fighter and rarely thinks before making a move, Due to his experience as a delinquent and his street gangs within the city, Keyome knows quite a few street-fighting techniques along with his own Taijutsu style. He has a very hard fist, which results in very powerful punches. People who've seen Keyome fight describe him as using "No cheap moves or any real form to his fighting at all." and "He fights simply to enjoy the true nature of it." This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within mixed martial arts Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. ( These are not jutsu, just specifed combo's within his Taijutsu style. Anyone without the proper means of knowing these combo's an just meta games counter knowledge, will be called out for bullshit. :D thank you.) 'Thunderous Demon!' First, the user attacks the opponent with a punch to their face with the right hand on there jaw, if connected it'd lock the jaw back and possibly slant it due the sheer force of the hit. Then, the user punches the opponent's face again, this time with the left hand on the bridge of the nose which would easily break the nose if connected. The user then attempts to grab them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, creating a small crator under the opponets body due to the sheer pressure, inflicting a great deal of damage if it all connected through. The Imapct of the blow if it hit that is, would fracture the spine no matter how they landed if it was a successful attack. The combo itself is meant to knock out though. Not to actually kill. 'Roundhouse Blast!' When the opponent attempts to attack the user , they'd weave out of the way with a swift right side step where they'd then send out a palm strike, depending on what side they were on the opponent. The Strike would be sent to the opponent's stomach, creating a powerful Nasuea like sensation, if it connected, forcing the opponent to puke harshly, before roundhouse kicking the opponent away in the right side of there head with the right leg. inflicting a great deal of damage. 'Smash back!' The user punches the opponent in the stomach causing the stomach muscles to loossen on impact. Then, he punches the opponent away by 6 feet with his left hand, with a staggering left hook, soon dashes after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, the user axe kicks the opponent's head with the right leg. knocking them into the ground, the blow would strike the top of the skull if connected which could kill if the blow had been succesful. 'Hell Breaker!' First, the user kicks the opponent up into the air with there left leg in a diagonal motion to the chin, then his right hand swiftly grabs their head and throws them down to the ground. Then if the follow up was successful, he smashes the opponent's head into the ground and stomps on their back deeper into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. This move could easily snap someones spine, an instant kill if it his not negated out of 'Thunderous Boar' Thunderous Boar (イノシシアタック) is a basic attacks used by Keyome. Keyome charges with explosive Chakra surrounding him, using it to momentairly boost his attributes as he speedily dashing straight to the enemy with the force of a boar, and head-butts him with all his might. Causing the opponet to be knocked through losing majority of the air in there body, and also forcing projectile vomitting. 'Beat Down' It consists of him unleashing a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face, , launching the opponent backwards by 4 feet and inflicting a large amount of damage. 'Buster Smash' He punches the opponent in the stomach which usually consists of the opponent puking. Then, he knees the opponent in the chin knocking them into the air and roundhouse kicks the opponent, soon after knocking them up into the air with a backflip kick in the chest, which he then Finally appears in the air behind the opponent and double axe-handles them down into there right shoulder blade, smashing them to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage that can shatter said shoulder blade on impact. If the combo connected. 'Vertical beat' First, Keyome charges at the opponent and punches them in their face. Then, he flips upside down in the air and vertical kicks the opponent down on their shoulder. Finally, Keyome lands on the ground crouched down on his knees , soon rising up and punches the opponent in their chin before blasting them away with a hard double palm strike to the chest blasting them back by 6 feet.. The impact from both of his hands will cause the chest cavity to shift and shatter. inflicting a massive amount of damage. 'Cracker Jack' Keyome punches the opponent twice in their face. He then knees the opponent in their stomach and punches them away, using the explosive technique in thunderous paw which blasts the oppoent chest right open to the muscle tissue if it was connected. inflicting a great deal of damage. 'Black Jack' Keyome Dashes to the opponent. Looking like he's getting ready to attack and counters with a spinning slam like technique, slamming then back first into the ground. The Impact of this blow would sheerly snap the spine like a twig simply due to the pressure of the blow. This Move can also be done up close, dishing it out quickly and suffcinetly. This is a powerful counter technique. 'Allies:' His older brother Kiken His friends in the 'Iron fist gang' 'Enemies:' Everyone in the local street gang ' The titan force.' 'Background Information:' Keyome grew up in the wilderness with his mother and siblings. Knowing nothing but the ways of the wild and how to hunt and fight. His mother a Kunoichi taught him everything he needed to know untill they finally moved into Amegakure. The trials and the such that his mothers made Keyome live through growing up, was that being strong was all and everything. At times his mother would make the rest of the family abondon Keyome in the middle of the night forcing him to find the rest of his family, catch up, and regroup with them before he starved to death in the wilderness. She showed him tough love and thats all he knows. Growing up as a fighter it grew to be the only thing that he knew. It was only when he was 10 years old that his mother finally set him out into the village when she felt he was ready. Sending Keyome and his older brother Kiken both into the village so they could attend the ninja school before graduating. Keyome and his brother both trained together for various amounts of years, perfecting there own un-named style of Taijutsu. Before long, His brother had became Jonin, and he right behind him, a chunin. They both revled in there accomplishments, allowing themselves to push one another to continue to grow in attempts to surpass there peers. As of right now, Keyome lives in the village as a chunin, simply trying to live his life as a young Shinobi teenager. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) Category:Chunin